Transformers:Hidden in plain sight
by SpaceChooChoo
Summary: in the struggle of their war for earth the transformers have discovered more layers to what they thought was a human world. Now both sides see monsters as leverage for victory


"Are we for sure letting a human behind this barrier is a good idea?"

"Of course,Hound. They share the same planet. It's about time they learn to live in peace."

"Alright,Optimus."I replied. "I'm approaching the barrier now." My name is Hound, I was tasked with retrieving a human for the integration experiment. See, no one knows how, but along the evolution of humans, they split off into several subspecies, and where granted Cybertronian powers, which they call "Magic". But regular humans didn't get along with the subspecies, who they dubbed "monsters".

When the first Autobot scouts arrived to investigate distant surges of cybertronian energy on a distant planet, Optimus Prime was crushed to hear of the cruelty humans and monsters had for one another. So he diverted resources to the planet earth to separate the monsters and humans. That was centuries ago. It worked well, that is until the Decepticons found out, they tried time and time again to expose the humans to the world they don't see, to cause chaos and war, which Megatron would use to take Earth for himself.

Optimus decided to integrate monsters and humans and monsters in a slow, peaceful way. This was the first approved, send a human child to a school for monsters. Speaking of which.

"Hey, kid are you a new student at Yokai academy?" I spoke through my hologram bus driver.

"Uh, yeah."

"In that case better prepare yourself. That's one interesting school your going to." His phone rang before I could say anything else, we were crossing the barrier anyways. A marvelous engineering project, first developed by Preceptor and Brainstorm, this barrier detects monster DNA and allows the pm to pass while sending holograms and signal that subconsciously keep humans away.

"Alright kid, here you are I said before letting him off." Driving away I couldn't help but feel I just lit a flame of some sort.

"Acid Storm! Make sure those SAM sites melt! We aren't taking any casualties back to cybertron! So the less the better!"

"I'll rain on their parade!" I thought while spraying a rain of acid on the biological parasites primitive yet supervising effective weapons. The sound of their screams as their soft flesh melts from their bones is...well, Soundwave enjoys it, at least that's what they say. Suddenly my fellow seeker Skywarp teleports infront of me and flying in my direction.

"Acid storm pull up!" He screams diving under me. I don't see what he does but I hear an explosion and the death cries of those wretched humans.

"Are the SAM sites melted yet, Astrotrain isn't extracting Soundwave until he has clear skies."

"Melted and burning, Commander Blitzwing." Reports Skywarp,"What exactly is Astrotrain doing anyway?"

"WE'VE GONE OVER THIS!" Roars Blitzwing,"We've identified a spot in the freezing hellhole called Siberia were humans are hiding monsters, we've sent Soundwave in to extract information on other locations of the Barriers and how disable them! Astrotrain is going in the only entrance to get him out! Now that the SAMs are gone we can get one step closer to showing humans that there is more than meets the eye to their wor-"

"Can you stop arguing so I can navigate out of here?" Astrotrain suggested.

"Fine!" Blitzwing agreed. "Decepticons fall back. Acid Storm,you are to stay behind and make sure any surviving Autobot are reduced to puddles and heaps of corroded metal. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," I hasetly reply. Circling around I watch Astrotrain Steam out of the tunnel entrance and quickly dive down and use his exhaust as cover

"We will see on cybertron!" Blitzwing says bidding me farewell. As I approach the other side of the barrier I can already see where Astrotrain and Soundwave have been, an Autobot with circuit damaged where Soundwave used an energy surge and a missing head that must have met Astrotrain's ionic displacer, or his little friend as he likes to call it.

These areas the Autobots have shielded of for the monsters are huge, the settlement in this one probably wasn't even aware of the massive purple steam locomotive and oversized tape deck dismantling giant robots. I will give the Autobots credit, they hid and protected these monsters well. The base they had was nowhere near the settlement inside.

Arriving at the base entrance I changed into root mood, and took note of how cold it was, my curicuts hardly designed for this.

"If only Sunstorm where here…" I thought to myself before venturing inside.

Inside was a bit more suitable, still cold, with body parts strung about all over the place, I'm not sure they left anyone alive.

Creak.

Or maybe they did.

"I'll get you for what you did to my friends!" A small yellow frame threw itself at me, big mistake. I simply raised my arm and blasted him with a heavy dose of Thermal acid, a specialty I got from Mixmaster. The small frame flew back and landed, clearly in pain as the acid burned to his very spark, I came to a realization.

"I've seen you before Autobot, Bumblebee, right?" I leaned down to get a better look. No replay, probably due to the pain he is in. "Oh, you don't talk, surprising since I didn't hit you vocal processor, perhaps I should remove it before it gets damaged! I yell reaching into him and yanking it out. He starts crying, but without his processor, it sounds….

"Shut up!" I scream stomping his head, silencing him. At this point I don't care about if there is anymore left. I'm going home.


End file.
